


A Forever and Always

by rosescooper



Series: Wayhaught One Shot's [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: Nicole goes to see Waverly at the house when she finds no one there - just a small white envelope on Waverly's bed waiting for her.





	A Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot - really hope you enjoy it (:

* * *

 

It was late in the evening when she arrived at the house, it was already dark out. She turned off the engine, rubbing her hands against each other in anticipation of the cold outside of her truck. Putting on her hat, she opened the door and go out of the car, her boots now covered in snow. Quickly, she made her way to the front door, knocking impatiently as she reached it.

 

“Hello?!“ She knocked once again before opening the door into the house that seemed as cold as it was outside. “When was the last time someone was here?“ she murmured, taking off her hat and closing the door behind herself. 

“Anyone home? Waves? Wynonna?“ Walking through the living room and into the kitchen she looked around, slowly feeling the worry crawl up her spine. “Babe?! Waverly, are you here?“

 Pulling out her gun, she continued up the stairs and towards the one room, she knew all too well. As the door opened, her eyes quickly scanned the empty room only to find one simple thing to be out of the ordinary.

Nicole put her gun away to reach for a small white envelope on Waverly’s empty bed. She took the envelope into her hands, her one finger gently running over the carefully written letters:  “Nicole“. 

 “What are you on to, Waves?“ She murmured to herself as she sat down on the bed to gently open the white envelope and fish a letter out of it.

 

She unfolded the piece of paper, looking at a beautifully handwritten letter. Nicole smiled as she started reading the words that had been put onto the dark white paper in black ink.

   

> _“My love,_
> 
>  
> 
> _When we met I knew I would love you in every way there is to love another human. I knew I didn’t want you to leave my life, I wanted to get to know you - every part of you, no matter how small and hidden. So when we first talked, when you first talked to me, I knew I had to do everything I could to keep you by my side. I still remember being scared. Scared to lose you before even having the chance to have you at all._
> 
> _And when we finally got together I remember you telling me you weren’t going anywhere. I wanted to believe you so badly but every single cell in my body told me not to. I had already lost so much, so many over the years. I couldn't dare to trust such a simple thing as words are. So I didn’t. I waited, I got to know you, I got to love you. And then, finally, I got to trust you._
> 
> _And yet, it was so hard to force myself to believe you when you said you weren't leaving. ‘Cause everyone does at some point. Especially when they uncover the worst sides of the people they fell in love with. You have seen me at my best and you have seen me at my worst._
> 
> _So, you said you wouldn’t leave me, ever. No matter what. You would stay, without conditions. I was scared to believe it, scared to trust such little words with such immense weight._
> 
> _You told me you wouldn’t go anywhere and guess what? Plot twist: You didn’t._
> 
> _You’ve seen me at my best and you’ve seen me at my worst. Without conditions, you stayed. Without conditions. I would like to change that, without changing the importance of the word “unconditional“. I just want one condition._
> 
>  
> 
> _Come meet me in the barn._
> 
> _Love, Waves.“_

 

Nicole folded the letter back into its original state and put it into the envelope again. She smiled brightly as she rushed down the stairs and out of the house. 

 

The cold outside the house didn’t have the same effect as before as she made her way to the barn, her heart pounding like on their first date, her cheeks cherry red from the cold, and the excitement.

She stopped right in front of the door, giving herself a few seconds to catch her breath and allowing her heart to relax as much as it possibly could. Why was she that nervous? There was no need to be, it was Waverly. _Her_ Waverly.

Nicole took one last deep breath before opening the door to the barn, her mouth wide open as she saw the inside of it.

“Waves!“ Her eyes wandered all over the lit up barn: Lights were hanging everywhere and gave the small space a cozy and warm atmosphere.

It took Nicole some time to even look away from all the hanging fairy lights, almost tripping over a few candles on the floor lining up and forming a path towards the middle of the barn, where Waverly was waiting.

“What-?“ She didn’t even get to finish the sentence as Waverly offered her her hand and Nicole stepped forward to take it. “You look beautiful.“ The red head smiled, looking at her girlfriend in awe.

“Thanks.“ Waverly smiled shyly, her eyes fixing Nicole’s. “Did you read the letter?“

Nicole laughed softly and then nodded as the words she was trying to utter wouldn’t come out. 

“Good, babe?“ Waverly chuckled as she tried to get her girlfriend to look at her again, the red head’s eyes wandering all over the place, still amazed by the beautiful lights and the short path created by candles.

“Babe?“ Waverly tried again.

“Huh?“ Nicole turned back to her only to find her on one knee in front of her. “Waves-“ she started, her eyes turning glassy as she held on tight to the one hand she was still holding. 

 

Waverly grinned at her. “I shouldn’t have worn a dress.“ She tried to fix it to be able to be on one knee but the dress wouldn’t let her.

Nicole laughed, slowly kneeling down so Waverly wouldn’t need to be on one knee. 

For what seemed like a few long minutes they just kneeled there in front of each other. Grinning at each other, Nicole still holding on tight to Waverly’s hand. She felt her heart pounding and there was no doubt in her mind that Waverly could hear it as well.

Her heart skipped a beat when Waverly took out a little dark blue box out of the pocket of her jacket. 

“I know it hasn’t been long, barely over a year.“ Waverly started and Nicole just nodded along, her unable to take her eyes off the little box in Waverly’s hand.

“But you read my letter. I love you, Nicole. I always have and I know I always will. Forever. No matter what comes our way-“ She slowly opened the box up, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a single shiny diamond on it. It was simple and breathtaking at the same time. “No matter what, I want to face it with you by my side.“ 

She watched as Nicole teared up and her finger went to rest on her chin to gently get her girlfriend to look at her as she posed the shortest but scariest question of her life.

“Will you marry me?“ Nicole tried to hold back the tears that still managed to roll down her face as she smiled brightly, and nodded repeatedly. 

“Yes!“ She watched as Waverly put the small ring on her finger and then leaned in to kiss her softly. 

“Of course I will.“ she laughed, taking Waverly’s face in her hands and placing one kiss after the other on her lips before hugging her shivering girlfriend.

“Good!“ Waverly laughed and buried her face in her girlfriend’s hair. 

“The only way I could’ve said no, Waves-“ Nicole let go of her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “-is if I had asked you.“

 


End file.
